


The K gang ventures out

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Meditation, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, inspired by Mindful Education, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s some violence but it’s not graphicI just wanted to write something original with my charactersI haven’t completely thought of their personalities, powers and the lore of their world though so if I do write anything with them again it probs will be differentalso I didn’t check this so there will be mistakes 🤟😳
Relationships: Kimblee & Kieve & Kai
Comments: 2





	The K gang ventures out

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a link for some info about them and their headshot drawings https://twitter.com/lions_universe/status/1235251452936892416?s=21

The light breeze was ruffling Kai’s fur as she looked through her binoculars at the far away mountain. It’s peak was covered in snow as it was cake icing. 

“Come on guys,” Kai called out while waving her hand in the direction of the mountain, “we’re nearly there!”

“Finally!” bittersweetly chuckled Kieve as he watched Kai skilfully climb back down from the tree, her sharp claws and experience made her a master at this; she was a cat after all.

“Stars! I don’t know what we would’ve done without you!” Kimblee exclaimed as they handed her a flask filled with water.

“So why do we even have to go there, Ki?” Kieve questioned, quickly catching Kimblee’s attention.

“There’s a village nearby so we could finally sleep indoors,” Kimblee started explaining while pointing at a spot on their map, “in addition to that Kai, our little water terrarian right here, would really enjoy the river which runs through the villa-“

“DID SOMEONE SAY RIVER?!” Kai joyfully squealed.

“Yes, I did it,” Kimblee giggled while patting Kai’s head, “and yes, you will be able to practice your hydrokinesis.” Kimblee wouldn’t let Kai mess with any water their had with them to save supplies, so Kai was particularly excited for this next stop.

“You’re just one year younger than me but act so immature,” they commented with a laugh on Kai’s behaviour which made her turn her head away in fake anger, then playfully stick her tongue out to mock them.

Pushing her away, Kimblee laughed again and locked over at their pocket watch. 7 pm.

“We really should start walking before the sun sets, Kie- Kieve?” 

He wasn’t there. Staying quiet, ears pricked up, Kimblee listened. A rustle. SLASH. Their claws sliced through warm flesh of their attacker. Kai’s heart dropped as Kimblee gasped. It was him.

“K- Kieve?! I’m sorry!” Kimblee shouted their voice breaking at the end, “wh- what happened to you?”

He was standing on all fours and snarling. Kai knew what was happening; Kimblee didn’t. She was about to warn them but it was too late; he pounced on them again. A whine from Kimblee, after Kieve tore into their right shoulder with his teeth, was what brought her back to reality. Lifting her hand, Kai send water from the flask which was belted up on her waist into Kieve’s face. Not wasting any time both of them pinned him to the ground.

“Kieve! It’s okay! I’m here, we’re here everything is fine!” Kai desperately cried out trying to bring him back to reality. He slowly quit his struggles and calmed down. After a few blinks and scared stares, Kieve finally spoke up with his now scratchy voice, “g- guys?”

“KIEVE!” both shouted but only Kai leaned in for a hug which finally made Kieve notice the gashes and teeth marks on Kimblee’s shoulder.

“D- did I do that?” He whispered regretfully.

“You weren’t yourself,” Kimblee assured him, “it’s not your fault.”

No matter how genuine Kimblee was his heart still felt heavy.

...

It was the next day. They have decide to camp near the river for one more day just to relax from yesterday’s stress. Kai was fumbling around in the water; laughing and splashing while also making different shapes from it right above her head. Kimblee peacefully sat, leaning on the tree behind them, while Kieve fidgeted with grass.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout there, bud?” Kimblee asked as they took out the small stem they were chewing on.

“Just things ya know?” He answered vaguely still not looking up.

“You’re thinking about yesterday, aren’t you?” Answered Kimblee in more serious manner only getting a sigh in reply.

“Alright you know what?” Kimblee scooted over to be right in front of Kieve making him raise an eyebrow, “I will help you.”

“How and why???” Kieve questioned being completely confused now.

“Just copy me I promise it’ll help.”

Crossing digitigrade legs wasn’t the easiest task but they did it.

“Now put your hands like this,” Kimblee said as they put their hands in front of them in a shape of a circle. Thumbs touching and the rest of the fingers intertwined. 

“Wait,” Kieve awkwardly stood up, “you want me to meditate?”

“It’s more like a breathing exercises but yeah,” Kimblee explained as they dragged them back down. After some shuffling Kieve was finally in the right position still feels weird about this. 

“Wouldn’t I look like a weirdo?” Kieve look at them pleadingly.

“Nobody’s near but Kai, besides she never judges anyone so why are you worried?” Kimblee straightened themselves and took a deep breath as they closed their eyes, “just breath. It might feel bad thinking about these things but it’s just because you haven’t thought about it rationally yet!”

“How are you so sure it’ll work?” Kieve hesitantly asked making Kimblee open their eyes and look at him.

Kimblee looked at him quietly for some time.

“I said- something bad,” Kimblee finally started, “I didn’t mean it but what I did couldn’t be undone.”

“I said it to one of my friends and they got so offended that they stopped talking to me but acted like nothing happened when talking with the other friends of mine,” Kimblee picked up the stem they were nibbling on before and rolled it in their fingers, feeling the softness and fragility of the plant with their rough and scabbed paw pads, “I tried to apologise but they wouldn’t listen, they completely locked me out of their life.”

“I felt very, very terrible but the breathing exercises made me realise that maybe it’s for the best that they aren’t my friend anymore; they acted very toxic and not talking to them probably prevented me from getting hurt even worse later on,” Kimblee finally put the stem in between their fangs and continued with the exercise.

Kieve looked at them for some time but then finally joined in and synchronised their breathing.

...

They were packing up again. It was time to get going because staying in one place for too long would never do any good. 

“Hey, um, Ki,” Kieve mumbled, “I’m so sorry that I hurt you, I just wasn’t in control of myself and-“

“Stars, it’s okay don’t worry!” they reassured him, “Kai told me about it! I know it’s because of your mythical nature and sometimes it takes over.”

“But I hurt you!” Kieve retorted.

“Bro, chill,” they smiled and started moving their shoulder with their left hand on it, “look it’s all healed now! The healer did a great job on it!”

“But still-“ he started but was interrupted by Kimblee.

“Just breath. Remember?” they whispered.

Calming down he started doing the breathing exercises again.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah...”

Kimblee patted his shoulder.

“Hey, guys! We really need to go!” Kai shouted before turning around with her shoulder bag on.

“Cheer up,” Kimblee gave him a soft, friendly punch to his arm, “we don’t have time to act like sad-sacks!”

Kimblee trotted on, Kieve soon followed them with a smile on his face.


End file.
